The Council of Thirteen Wiki
The Council of Thirteen The Council of Thirteen is a Custom Campaign set in the Eberron Campaign setting in 5th Edition D&D. If you are here, then I am assuming that you are a member of one of my campaigns. If not, then there isnt going to be a lot here for you. For those of you that are; This is still very much a WIP. In fact, it will remain as such for most of the campaign. You, the Player's, will be responsible for filling in some (Read: Most) of the blanks. This is not a Wiki about what is OBJECTIVELY TRUE '''in Eberron, so much as " What the players Know or Suspect is true". I will of course, be adding pages myself, but only so far as is necessary for the players. Do not take everything here as '''FACT. This is, by and large, Heresay. This is "Common Knowledge". This is a place where you can come to research things your Character knows. For instance: Here is a couple pages you should probably have read before the first Session: * Khorvaire * Aundair * Breland These pages contain "History", which is to say, "Heresay that someone wrote down", most of the time anyway. There will, occasionally be a Primary, or Secondary source listed, or even more rarely, availible for you as the player to read. These are, by and large, things you should be Familiar with, to the point that you are aware they exist, and can reference back here in case you need a refresher. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on Discord. - The DM Eberron Eberron is a world of extremes. Thanks to an abundance of magic and its effects on the environment, the world possesses great beauty as well as terrible darkness. Who is immune to such awe-inspiring sights as the mountainous ice floes of the Bitter Sea or the spectacular bluewood trees of the Towering Wood? On the other hand, who can withstand the horrific majesty of the lava rivers of the Demon Wastes or the shattered blight of the Mournland? North or south, east or west, Eberron contains natural wonders undreamed of on other worlds. Looking up into the night, one can see the Ring of Siberys charting a golden path across the sky. Beyond it, any of twelve moons, some full and bright, some only slivers, and a few so far away as to appear to be stars, might be seen on any given evening. Farther still, the moons give way to stars gathered in constellations, each named for a dragon lord of legend, the eleven now worshiped as gods by the dragons of Argonnessen. Seas and oceans separate the continents. The heart of the world, at least for humans, is Khorvaire. All the common races can be found on the continent; the human nations, the dwarf, gnome, and halfling homelands, as well as communities of elves, half-elves, half-orcs, shifters, changelings, and goblinoids. A number of monster nations have also formed due to the repercussions of the Last War. The continent of Sarlona is Khorvaire’s neighbor to the east and the west. To the north, the frozen continent of the Frostfell looms. Directly to the south of Khorvaire lies the mysterious land of Xen’drik, a treasure trove of ancient secrets and unfathomable artifacts from a time before humans roamed the land. To the southeast, the sub- continent of Aerenal, home to the elf kingdom, presents as many dangers as it does opportunities. Beyond Aerenal, the continent of the dragons, Argonnessen, remains off limits to most of the “lesser races,” as the dragons refer to all but themselves. Here, the dragons engage in activities that no one but these ancient creatures can contemplate, studying portents, signs, and omens in the movement of the moons, the positions of the stars, and the appearance of dragonmarks throughout the land. In this Section, we examine the world of Eberron from the point of view of the people of Khorvaire. The societies of the fair continent, despite the influence and dominance of humans descended from the great kingdom of Galifar, are a melting pot of cultures and ideas. Khorvaire’s nations meld human, elf, dwarf, gnome, half- elf, halfl ing, half-orc, and a host of goblinoid and other monster races together to form something stronger than the sum of the individual parts. The continent’s mixed heritage, although it has led to conflict and war, also gives the people of Khorvaire an advantage over the other civilizations of Eberron because of their diversity. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse